


Egg Sac

by Bloody_Vixen



Series: Trapped in the Sewers [3]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Basically Pennywise in His Spider Form, Breeding, F/M, Forgive Me Whatever Deity for I Have Sinned, Interspecies Sex, Rape, Spider Sex, What the shit am i writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Vixen/pseuds/Bloody_Vixen
Summary: Your friend has betrayed you and you find out that the clown isn't Its' only form.Spider!Penny x Reader.





	Egg Sac

**Author's Note:**

> The reader in this fic is not the same as the previous two, but the dynamic is the same. This fic is experimental and a way for me to explore smut with Pennywise in it's spider form.

“I’m sorry,” you friend ( _why, WHY)_ whispers as your vision dims and your body shut downs, “But It wanted you.”

* * *

You wake to the sewers, your legs and arms bound. But even without your glasses you see her, you friend, your Judas, Brutus and traitor…or what’s left of her. If not for the head, her face twisted in horror and pain – you would think it was another one of Its victims…laid around you like a twisted sacrifice.

You weep and you don’t know whether it’s for her or from the betrayal.

You don’t mourn for long as eyes, bright as torches flicker to life.

“Welcome, child…mine at last.”

* * *

You ran, bound as you were.

You don’t get far (you never could).

* * *

You were pinned down, your skin shivering as the clown (creature, _monster_ ), leers forward, Its large body caging yours, Its drool, disgusting and thick, falls onto your face.

“Mine, pretty thing, all mine.” It growls deeply, burying Its’ face into the crook of your neck, a tongue, warm and wet licking your pulse.

Go inside, go inside, poor you – you’re not here. It’s just another you there, lying on the floor, limp and weak. You’re gone now.

The thing pulls back, Its’ fangs bared as you slip away, your mind escaping deep inside where this is not happening. The whole thing is a dream, a nightmare and oh, you’re so far away.

It backhands you.

Your cheek burns as you snap back to reality, blood blossoming from your split lip. Its fingers (claws, talon), sinks into your cheeks as it forces you to look at those eyes, silver, blue, yellow, red, red, _red._

“There you _are,”_ It says giddily, “I have a special something for you ~”

Your memories flood you: you recall nights long ago, of being pinned down, helpless as you screamed, mocking your tears as you buck and twist. How It pierced your tight dryness, the vicious thrusts as It stabs your cunt, your ass and your mouth, flooding you until the stains refuses to wash.

A whimper escapes you because you know what’s coming and this time you can’t escape.

(Your friend had seen to that).

It laughs as you start tearing up, then It slams Its’ lips onto yours. You try to bite your mouth shut, a feeble rebellion but with one hard squeeze, your jaws unlock as that tongue, thick, hot and vile slithers pass your teeth, licking and sucking even as you try to pull away.

A moan, rattling and deep shakes your core as It explores your mouth, taking special care to nip the wound on your lip.

Then you hear it, a crack, like bones snapping and suddenly you can’t breathe.

You hear It giggling before It jerks back and the face _splits._

Flesh turns fragmented like petals as the face opens, teeth many and deadly pushes past the flesh before you see **I T**

**_L I G H T S_ **

**_L_ **

**_I_ **

**_G_ **

**_H_ **

**_T_ **

**_S_ **

**_SO PRETTY_ **

**_BUT W-R-O-N-G_ **

Someone is screaming and you slam down as those ( _pretty_ ) lights dims and then…there were arms.

No.

_Legs._

Bones thunders out from Its’ back as long, segmented limbs burst forth and Its arms, snaps and lengthens. You scream (because what else can you do?), as the clown, creature, monster, _demon,_ stretches and widens, the cackles melting into chittering and your mind breaks and mends as it tries to understand.

_Spider._

Not clown, _spider._

A laugh escapes your lips because…this is how you die and...like all of them, like that poor boy, your friend’s little sister, your friend…this is how you die…

_d i e_

…and you’re okay with that. You still cry because it’s death but oh…how welcoming.

But something thrums within it and the face, bared and teethed, _sings_ , and you listen because it’s beautiful…

Like a dirge, melancholic and sweet…

So sweet you don’t notice as those legs parts your thighs, you barely register as Its abdomen, round and stout lowers itself between you before its’ tip splits open.  

Your mind rejects the coldness that pries your cunt’s lips because this can’t be happening but you hear Its’ laugh, that cold, cruel, cackle…

_Take It._

…and you scream as something, thick and _wrong_ plunges into you.

You snap forward to try and push the creature of you and though Its abdomen does not move, you can feel the _wrongness_ pistoning deep within you, filling you, pleasuring you even though every part of you wants It out.

But before you could, the head slams into the area below your neck but just above your heart, those teeth sinking deep into your flesh. The pain pierces you and your tears flow anew. You struggle, your limbs kicking and twisting as you try to get away. But the harder you do, the more vicious the thrusting gets. You feel like you’re being split open, even as warmth (false and wrong), blooms within you; your body forcing itself to twist the violation into something agreeable because it cannot accept the thing in you.

_Yes. Take it. Take my seed in you._

“No, please, stop I don’t want –”

_YES YOU DO!_

It detaches Itself from your chest and you caught a glimpse of Pennywise, pale and human, before Its lips crushes yours again.

The first climax makes you wish you were dead because it was so _good,_ so did the next and the next until the pleasure morphs back to pain.

You stop screaming because your body _finally_ acknowledges that it’s futile.

It could have been seconds or hours before It pulls away, the only thing connecting you and It was the saliva between your lips and Its’ and the thing still pumping into you.

“Mine.” It says before Its’ eyes rolls back and with one hard thrust It _ROARS_ and you feel the familiar burning pours into your womb. It lets out a high-pitch sigh, mingled with insect-like chitters and thrums as Its’ seeds floods you until you can feel it surging out from your aching cunt.

With one final thrust, It pulls out from you with a sickening squelch.

“Good, child, good.” It offers and you hear those cracks again as It morphs back, still small yet large as the clown cages you once more. You can only whimper as It begins to lick you, with such gentleness that you start to cry again. You still cry as It brushes your tears away; as It carries you, like you’re the most fragile thing in the world and places you on the mattress in Its’ lair.

You don’t stop even when It curls next to you, one of Its’ gloved hand wrapping you protectively, while the other rubs your belly with paternal tenderness…

“Until it takes…” It murmurs into your ear. “Until it takes.”

 


End file.
